


Goodnight, Demon Slayer

by ArraFrost



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Aunt Natasha (mentioned), Drabble, M/M, Superfamily, inspired by Voltaire (the musician), todder!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArraFrost/pseuds/ArraFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Peter is scared of the rain and thunder so he tries to find his fathers in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Demon Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt on tumblr for my lovely Cath

The thunder from the storm rattled the walls of Stark Towers waking the five year old Peter from his sleep. He sprang up from bed, gripping his favorite Hulk blanket tightly in his arms. He glanced around the dark room, jumping and screaming when a flash of lightning brightened the room for an instant.

He was shivering, he was crying and with each clap of thunder, he just wanted his daddies. He tried very hard, as his fathers had told him, to imagine that each clap of thunder was his uncle Thor laughing or bowling in Asgard but it didn't help. The lightning flashed again and shadows were cast along his walls. Scary shadows that reminded him of Loki and monsters that Peter knew existed because his dads, uncles and aunt had fought them.

Scurrying from bed, Peter crept along the walls, feeling his way down the hallway to his parent's room. “Daddy? Pappa?” His small voice echoed in the dark space as he pushed the slightly ajar door open. Moving quickly, he crawled up into the bed, wanting to curl up between his fathers where he knew he'd be safe.

“Daddy? Pappa?” Peter cried when neither of his father could be found in their bed. He sobbed as he scrambled around on the bed, trying desperately to find his fathers who clearly weren't there.

Tears streamed down his face as more thunder clapped and he wrapped his Hulk blanket around him like a cap, hoping it would protect him on the long journey to find his dads.

He stumbled down the hallway that was only illuminated by the random flash of lightning. He could be brave. He had to be brave just like his daddies and face his fear. It was big noises and shiny lights... Peter could be brave like the boy in Auntie Tasha's song that he sung to him...

\- - - - -

“Getting a little slow on your feet there Cap?” Tony smirked, bouncing around the ring, somehow he'd managed to dodge all of Steve's punches for the past five minutes and even gotten in two of his own.

“It's getting late, Tony. Why don't we turn in?”

“Because I'm finally getting the better of you.”

Steve rose his eyebrow, moving quickly and flipping Tony on his back with little effort. “Are you sure I wasn't just letting you win?”

“Ugh... fine... I guess we can go to bed.” Tony groaned, allowing his head to fall back against the mat. Steve grinned down at him, eyes beaming, skin completely dry unlike Tony who's forehead was dripping with sweat. Leaning over, he offered his husband a hand up and Tony looked at it suspiciously.

“Come on, Stark. We can continue this in bed.”

Steve's eyes couldn't be suggesting anything other than what Tony was imagining, so he grabbed Steve's hand without hesitation and was pulled to his feet. He even nodded his thanks when his gentleman of a husband lifted the rope on the ring so Tony could step through with more ease.

Wrapping his arm around Steve's waist, they walked out of the gym together and down the dark hallway, pausing in confusion when there was a small light glowing from a corner in the living room when the lighting wasn't providing an interesting mood lighting.

Tony stuck his head in, looking around and was almost sent to his feet when a small person collided with his legs. Glancing down, his son, with the blanket they had given him for his first birthday wrapped tightly around his frame, was clinging to his legs.

“Daddy!” He cried, snuggling into his chest, hand placed on the light of the arc reactor shining through Tony's black shirt that always brought him comfort.

“Peter? What's up little man?” Tony asked, exchanging a confused look with Steve. They'd put him to bed nearly five hours ago at eight o'clock.

“What are you doing down here, son?”

“The storm was scary an' you weren't there an' Thor's not coming but I sleighed a devil and rode a dragon!”

Steve and Tony merely stared at their son, the terrified dialogue that sped out of their son's mouth too fast for them to coherently comprehend.

“We should tell Natasha to stop singing Voltaire.” Steve finally muttered as Peter cuddled closer into Tony's arms, practically passing out from exhaustion.

“No... I think it might be working.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/)


End file.
